Hole-y Moly
Hole-y Moly is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Cub falls into Driller's hole. Roles Starring *Pop *Cub *Driller Featuring *The Dangerous Six *The Mole *Sniffles Appearances *Zap Plot At the lair of the Dangerous Six, Driller announces that the lair is to be expanded. He pulls out blueprints of the renovations and assigns his teammates to guard the premises while he starts digging. Just above ground, Pop brings Cub to the park and leaves him in the sandbox. Just as Pop takes a seat on a bench, he hears his son's scream. He turns to find a hole in the sandbox. Terrified, Pop rushes to the hole. However, Gauge and Inferno shove him away, saying that access to the area is forbidden. Pop tries begging them, only to be sprayed by Gauge, so he runs to find another way to save Cub. Meanwhile, Driller digs through The Mole's bedroom just in time for the blind mole to awaken. He heads into the kitchen, unaware that much of his living space has been destroyed, and turns the faucet of a pipe for a morning drink. Pop knocks on Sniffles' door and begs him to build drill machine. Sniffles goes back inside, then drives out of his garage in a drill machine. Pop gets in for a ride and tells Sniffles to start digging. As Driller continues his subterranean duty, Lazie and Buzz guard the tunnels. The drill machine comes through and the two insects fly towards it. A laser cuts through the roof of the vehicle and Lazie distracts the passengers, making them tunnel randomly through the ground. The Mole's cup fills up to the point of flooding, and he goes back to bed leaving the pipe running. The water begins flooding the numerous tunnels, but Driller holds his breath to continue digging. Lower in the ground, Pop finally squashes Lazie with his hand. Unfortunately, Buzz decapitates Sniffles and cuts off Pop's hand, then tries re-routing the drill machine. It hits a rock and stops functioning, and at that very moment the tunnel gets flooded. Buzz uses his saw to dig his way out and Pop does the same with a rock. Soon Buzz accidentally cuts through Driller and gasps in horror, drowning himself. Pop pokes out of the hole with Gauge and Inferno surrounding him, but before they could attack him, a fountain of water blasts out from under their feet. Inferno's firey weapons are put out and he is left in tears. Pop reaches the top of the fountain and sees Cub next to him, having the time of his life. As the bears enjoy themselves, Chain invites Zap over to see their newly-modified lair. Surprisingly, it looks gorgeous. All of a sudden, Chain and Zap get crushed by The Mole's bed, with The Mole sleeping on it. Deaths #Lazie is squashed. #Sniffles is decapitated. #Driller is cut in half by Buzz's saw. #Buzz drowns. #Zap and Chain are crushed by The Mole's bed. Trivia *Once again, Sniffles has built a drill machine. *The Dangerous Six members are introduced separately for the intro of the episode, as only one of them (Driller) has a starring role. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 36 Episodes